


Rebellion of the Soul

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Code Geass, Persona 5
Genre: Akira Kurusu is Lelouch Lamperouge, Akira isn't happy in this new life, Akira regrets Akechi's death, Akira understands Akechi a bit more, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: He wakes up to a new world, in a new form.But he also sees that some things never change."Let us stage a rebellion once more..."





	Rebellion of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I had been intending on writing this fic for AGES since Persona 5 dropped and Akira(p5 Protag)'s Japanese voice actor was revealed. People who have seen my tumblr know I had a list of ideas for two P5 Code Geass crossovers, this one being the reincarnation fic. I've ended up doing it a little differently than what I had originally intended (see [here](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/172927701652/another-code-geasspersona-5-idea) for what the original plan was.) but the general starting idea is the same. 
> 
> This is gonna be one of my 'will update whenever' fics I think. It's my first, actual time writing in Code Geass so new territory all around to figure out.

When he first woke up, it's to smiles, warmth, lullabies and happiness. It's to a pair of pacifist little sisters, a blood thirsty big sis, and a scary perceptive big brother. It's to chess boards, white and gold, refinement and beauty.

Akira was barely able to take it all in before he sunk back to sleep.

He woke up a second time. Months had passed. And rage fueled him. His mother, murdered. His sister, blind and crippled. And his father was proving to be just as much of an asshole uncaring of his children just as Shido was. 

(It made him miss Sojiro's gruff but ultimately caring tendencies a lot.)

He ranted angrily at his father, called for justice, and it was all met with indifference, he and his sister, sent to Japan.

Akira sunk back into sleep on the way to his old-new home, awaiting the next time he would be called to the forefront of his soul.

He woke once more, to an angry green eyed boy who felt so so familiar. His appearance may have changed, and so had his demeanor and personality, but Akira could still recognise the soul in front of him.

He smiled as he slept this time, a fervent wish on his lips, hoping that they'd remain together this time, that nothing would drive them apart.

* * *

A snarl on his lips, a cry of rebellion, a call for justice, a declaration of destruction.

Akira woke up to blood, fire, and destruction raining around them. That man had attacked, knowing his children were still there. And Akira hated in a way he didn't think he could. In a way that was perhaps, similar to how _Crow_ had felt. The land that had become a second home to him, the land of the people who had taken him and his sister in, gone in an instant.

He remained awake after this.

He could no longer stay asleep.

Not when his soul had been set ablaze by the spark of rebellion and justice.

They split ways from Suzaku at some point, careful to avoid anyone trying to find them. They met with their mother's allies, and Akira immediately made a change.

Akira and Nana Lamperouge. For Akira, it was easy to discard his old name. No one would look twice at a halfblood with a Japanese name if they were searching for signs of the vi Britannia siblings. Deciding a name for Nunnally was a touch bit harder, as it was much harder for her to discard the past. But an easy compromise was made, turning the nickname Suzaku had given her into her name - Nana.

Akira knew that even if they had the aristocratic features of Britannians and their connection to the Ashfords, the normal prejudice against Numbers would mean that they would be a target for discrimination.

(He didn't care though. Discrimination or otherwise, it was easier for them to hide from his father's eye under a Japanese name. No one would look twice. They could bear with it. They had managed when they'd first come to Japan, hate and indifference from the Japanese. They could do it again.)

* * *

Years pass.

Ashford Academy had grown on him.

Somehow, someway, he'd risen to the position of vice president of the student council. Those meeting him for the first time, often being those who had just joined the academy, would call foul, because of his name, his 'halfblood' status, and his lazy demeanor. Older students and teachers knew better, that while on the outside he seemed lazy and inattentive, he worked harder than anyone to keep the school running.

(Makoto would have been proud of him... At least until she learned of his gambling habits.)

Nowadays, the only time he hears his old name is in the safety of his home with Nana, and whenever Milly visits to talk about the past.

Which was why...

"Lelouch?"

Hearing that name, from a soldier of Britannia, from a young man who had a too familiar soul...

"Suzaku?"

_Had nearly sent him spiraling into a pit of despair, wondering if it was their fate to be on opposing sides._


End file.
